Love Shoot
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Xros Heart planned making Mervamon and Beelzebumon more close,so will they succed or make it worse? Beelzebumon X Mervamon. Hint of Akari x Taiki and Kiriha X Nene, Nene X Taiki friendship. Digimon Xros Wars fic :  RnR plis XD


Love Shoot

Summary: Xros Heart planned making Mervamon and Beelzebumon more close,so will they succed or make it worse? Hint of Akari x Taiki and Kiriha X Nene, Nene X Taiki friendship.

A/N: Yaaay! Since this couple so popular and have been show in 3 episodes so I do want make a fic about them with my favorite couples (not count Neiki) anyway I hope you enjoy this fic

Another tiring day after defeat death general's army, Mervamon and Beelzebumon patrolled around their base, they become more closer after Beelzebumon saved her and protect her from Lilithmon's madness but they finally beat her. Mervamon always act cold and brave to everyone but after that incident, she's more open to Beelzebumon, they didn't realize a sparks of love begun grew between them. Of course their friends notices it.

Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Cutemon, Wisemon and Dracomon watch them from behind.

"I think they make cute couple, kyuu~" said Cutemon as he break the silence.

"Yeaah! You're right!" exited Shoutmon.

"We-need-to-make-them-together…" said Ballistamon with his robotic voice.

"But I think we better let them alone…" said Dorulumon, he tried to avoid conversation like this.

"No no, kyuu, Mervamon is too cocky to admit it and Beelzebumon sometimes is dense but I know they can be together so we need to help them kyuu!" said Cutemon which bring bad idea to Dorulumon , he just sighed.

"Hum… well, I know what Cutemon's said have right but do we have any plans?" asked Wisemon while rubbed his own chin.

"Oh C'mon you ARE Wisemon! I bet you have plenty ideas about them!" said Shoutmon.

"Well, how about this…." He said as he mention to gathered around and whisper something so no one will heard it. Kiriha, Nene and Taiki saw them.

"They look suspicious…." Said Kiriha eyed to them. Nene giggled, Taiki sweated dropped.

"Don't say like that, Maybe the plan something good…. Maybe surprise for us!" joke Taiki.

"Surprise your head…" he smirked.

Mervamon have a little talk girl with Cutemon (but Cutemon is a boy right?), Persiamon and Lilimon.

"So why you all dragging me in here?" asked Mervamon annoyed.

"Okay, I see you have trouble kyuu!"

"What trouble?" she still confused.

"Miaaaw~ I think what he mean is about your feeling, nyaaw~" said Persiamon.

"My feelings?" she still didn't understand what they mean.

"We mean you having love trouble~" said Lilimon while giggled.

"W-what!" blushed Mervamon.

"Yes Kyu! I see you have affair with Beelzebumon, well, he's not bad guy actually kyu-"

"And he's strong miaww-" added Persiamon.

"And very obedient! you really make cute couple with him~" teased Lilimon.

"W-what! I never told you guys to care on my business!" yelled Mervamon, luckily there only them in front base.

"Well, I know you never ask you kyuu but can we ask you just a few a question, kyuu~ pretty please kyuu~" said Cutemon with puppy-sad eyes. Mervamon doesn't like make that child cry so she nodded.

"So miaaw how log you like him?" said Persiamon.

"Uhm…no! well, we just close after this war, I mean we just like friend! Ok! Just friend!" said Mervamon nervously.

"Well, but are you sure you have feeling for him? I mean we can help, we support you!" said Lilimon.

"Well, what can I do to him?" she asked slowly.

"What you expected for kyuu? You strong, you smart, you even….well like human said, very sexy, every guys will far for you kyuu!" said Cutemon tried to encouraged her.

"except for your clumsy attitude miaww~" corrected Persiamon, if Lilimon didn't stop her to move maybe Mervamon already hit her.

"Kidding miaaw~" she smiled. Mervamon hissed. "Argh! So what you guys want to do?"

"Here, I have some tips very useful for you!" offered Lilimon.

Meanwhile boys ~+~++~+~+~

"What is it?" confused Beelzebumon when Shoutmon pulled him to behind their base.

"There something we want to tell ya!" said Shoutmon. Dorulumon, Wisemon, Ballistamon and Dracomon were in that place.

"So we gonna-"

"tell you that-"

"In love with Mervamon!" said Shoutmon at alst. Beelzebumon blushed at first but then he tried to act cool.

"Ahem….what do you mean?"

"You can't lie to us, you having crush with her, don't you?" said Wisemon with smile.

"Well, I like her as friend, okay? Nothing more…." He corrected.

"but you do deserve her…"

"Yeah!" Revolmon appeared, he had been Beelzebumon best friend since they joined Xros Heart. "You with Mervamon isn't impossible, you both strong and smart! And look at yourself, Beelzebumon, you quite good looking-" Revolmon received a weird stares from everyone. "Err- I mean, you handsome and who going to reject you?" he added while scratching his head.

"Actually, these not my problem….." said Beelzebumon as he break the silence between them.

"Then what?/" confused Shoutmon, Beelzebumon stand up and stared the sky.

"Are you guys never thought we will live until end of these war? Have some kind romance isn't bad too but you don't know feel someone who you truly love die in your hands, I just want…..maybe just for second, live alone…." Everyone silent awkward again, speechless about what he's mean and they nothing can do said against his word, but not for Shoutmon.

"Nah Buddy! You're too much worried! You deserve to be 'have' fun just for minutes since you did awesome work for us! Right, guys?" said Shoutmon as he patted his shoulders. Everyone nodded and cheered. Beelzebumon smiled to them, feel lucky having them as friends, 'they right, thought….' Thought Beelzebumon, then Nene appeared and called them for dinner.

Kiriha took care his Digimons while Nene and Taiki prepared food for them.

"Actually Taiki, don't you feel anything?" asked Nene. Taiki noticed and look at her.

"Eeer… what?" he asked innocently.

"Do you feel, lately Mervamon, the coldest and prideful digimon are being close with the coolest and quiet Digimon like Beelzebumon?" she repeated again. Taiki still didn't get what she mean.

"Uuh…. Well, they do close because they both strong and we can depend on them, is they have something wrong?" asked Taiki. Nene burst in laugh.

"Taiki…Taiki…. I wonder when You and Akari could be together~" she teased. Taiki immediately blushed.

"W-What! Don't mention about 'that' in front of me! I mean….aargh!" he growled. Nene pinched his cheek.

"Aaaaauw!" yelled Taiki, he could felt his cheek was red.

"That hurts, Nene…." He complained.

"Hihihihi, you really cute like that~" teased Nene. Kiriha watched them from far behind, he could felt his fist was clenched. He jealous how close they are but he cant show the prideful and coldest general was….jealous.

Sparrowmon notice it and whispered it to Nene, she giggled. 'look like someone jealous~' she smirked evilly and stared Kiriha. Kiriha saw it and hurriedly look away, pretend didn't care.

At the dinner, a lot Digimons leave Beelzebumon and Mervamon alone while ate dinner, Mervamon was very mad a these but Beelzebumon wont mind about it, so Mervamon decide to deal with them later.

"What Shoutmon and friends up to?" asked Taiki while chewed the dishes. Nene laughed again and some of them sighed about Taiki's innocent.

"They kinda….. want to Mervamon and Beelzebumon together…. In romantic way…." Explain Kiriha while sat between them. Taiki finally knew what he mean.

"Ooooh! So you guys play matchmaker?" asked Taiki and all Xros Heart laugh at him.

"Taiki~Taiki~ where have you been!" laughed Shoutmon with Pickmonz and Starmon.

"Anyway what next plan?" asked Revolmon to Cutemon.

"We need to make a very spooky condition when they patrolled around here, you know we need some kind horror scene…" said Wisemon, then the rest of Xros Heart stared to Cyberdramon and Greymon.

"W-what!" asked Greymon annoyed, he didn't want to play 'matchmaker' with them.

"Grg..grgrgr." mumbled Cyberdramon.

"Plewwis Greymon, we just play in minutes, if you injured, I will heal you immediately kyuu~" begged Cutemon, Greymon look at Kiriha and he just nodded.

"Fine, but I wont forget this!" said Greymon with threaten tone. "Yaaay Kyuu!" she jumped happily. Then Shoutmon pointed to Mailbirdramon.

"We need help you too! to watch the situation and gave us signal from above!" said Shoutmon.

"W-What? Why don't you ask Sparrowmon? He can fly too!"

"No no no, he already sign up to watch in outside…"

"huuuf, I wish I can exchange place…" mumbled Mailbirdramon.

"Good plans guys! Now what I need to do?" said Taiki as he finished ate his dinner.

"Nah! You just sleep and rest for tomorrow!" said Shoutmon as Ballistamon pushed him to his room. "Eeeh wait! I haven't finished!"

Meanwhile Nene and Kiriha still sat beside the fire. "So….are you helping them?" finally Kiriha asked Nene.

"Huh?" confused Nene. Kiriha repeated once again. "Are you gonna let them?"

"Yes of course, beside, I need some kind romance story….." she said.

"Well, you have Taiki…." he mumbled. Nene look at him unbelieveable.

"W-Well, that obvious you know! Beelzebumon is his Digimon and Mervamon is your Digimon! And you guys one team, a-and Taiki always save you while I-I'm only think myself…." He explained. Then Nene response him back with laughter.

"Hey, what funny?" he confused.

"I never thought you will be this honest to me…" she said with smile.

"Sometimes Love make us blind, isn't it?" he mumbled again, then he feel a soft hand touch his chin and pulled him closer to her.

"Me and Taiki only friends, don't you notice he always like Akari? Anyway, if you want to know who person I really in love is…..this.." she pressed her lips to his softly. Kiriha was shocked at first, then he kissed her back with passionate. Little they don't know Monitamons and Sparrowmon had been watched them, Monitamon took some pictures of them.

Mervamon and Beelzebumon walk together around their base. Mervamon was really nervous because last talk with her friends while Beelzebumon lost in thought thinking about what Shoutmon said.

Mervamon stared his army clothes. 'well, he is quite good looking and…' she stared his gun. 'His weapon so big and amazing…' then stared his black fur wings. 'have very soft and beautiful wings…' finally stared his face. 'a beautiful eyes with golden hair…his mask hidden his most handsomeness spot, I wish I can see his full face…' she thought. She snapped in reality when Beelzebumon look back at her. She hurriedly look away with cocky tone. 'Humph!'

This time Beelzebumon stared her, she does deserve "Goddess Digimon" names since….err you know you can judge by yourself…. 'She DOES likes me….' Thought Beelzebumon then he giggled. Mervamon look at him.

"What you laughing at?"

"Nothing…hehehe"

"You lied…" she said with annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm laugh or not is none of your business…" he said with cool tone.

"W-Wha! Since when you become like this!" she half mad to him.

"I dunno, maybe since you say 'humph' word like that…" he teased.

"I dunno you really jerk like that!" she slapped his arms and walked away from him.

"Ouch! Hey wait!" he tried to catch up.

"This not good kyuu!" whispered Cutemon to Dorulumon.

"Then we need to begin our plan!" he said while launched the signal to Shoutmon who ride Mailbridramon in the sky. Shoutmon saw it and told everyone.

"Ok! Now it's time! Starmon! Jump and told Revolmon!" he said and his brother agreed. Starmon jumped and gave signal to Revolmon, he nodded and brought Greymon with his scary looking face drawn by Pawnchessmons and Cyberdramon to in front of Mervamon with white cloak around his body.

"Waaaa!" screamed Mervamon as she hit the 'ghost' and she felt down.

Greymon knocked out, Cyberdramon sneakily pulled him out of there while Dracomon attract attention to Mervamon and Beelzebumon with his ghost mask.

"Damn little brat!" cursed Mervamon and tried to chase but she end up bumped to Beelzebumon and now she's in the top of him.

"Waaaa! Sorry!" panicked Mervamon. Beelzebumon rubbed his hurt spot and nodded. "it's okay…"

"Do you see a little thing use a white cloak with horrible face it's like-" she immediately screamed when Cutemon showed her face behind Beelzebumon with her ghost mask.

"Waaaaa!" she close her eyes and wrapped arms around his neck, shaking like children really scared of ghost. Beelzebumon was surprised at first but he hugged her back and rubbed her head.

Beelzebumon's hot thick breath make Mervamon realized what she did and tried to get away from him but she already felt confronted by him.

"Are you okay?" asked him, she nodded.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm acted like child but…"

"You don't want to let your pride down, eh? Don't worry, I understand that.." continue Beelzebumon, Mervamon look at her amazed.

"You really something, you know…." She smirked.

"yeah, maybe because I'm crazy now… in love with woman in front of me…" he spoken then smiled, try to show he was very honest.

Mervamon felt hot and blushed. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, why I'm lying to beautiful lady in front of me?" he teased.

"stop it, you sound like playboy.." she hit his arms playfully, they both laughed. Of course after that they kissed.

The Xros Heart times (plus Blue Flare but they too embarrassed to watch the romantic scene) cried happily to them but well, they let them alone this time.

Meanwhile, Taiki on his bed, smiling and mumbled something, Persiamon, who had always took care him if Akari was not there heard something.

"Umm…..aah…..A-Akari…." He whispered. Persiamon rubbed his head, he need that girl always…..

THE END

Finally done! Like always, surprised that would be that long! But yeah, I can't wait to read any reviews about this!


End file.
